The Eternal Empire
The Eternal Empire is a small but interesting Star Wars military from The Old Republic. The Eternal Empire, also known colloquially as the Empire of Zakuul, was a government based on Zakuul led by by Emperor Valkorion sometime before the Galactic War that Valkorion sought to use to reshape the entire galaxy. Valkorion used the Empire's Eternal Fleet to battle both the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire on multiple worlds. Origins Some time between the Ritual of Nathema and the Great Galactic War, Vitiate, the Sith Emperor, traveled into Wild Space in search of the Eternal Fleet, a supposedly unstoppable fleet of warships commanded by sentient droids. His journey brought him to Zakuul, where he discovered a culture of superstitious Humans who worshiped the ruthless Old gods. Taking on the identity of "Valkorion", he unified the nomadic tribes of Zakuul into a civilization utterly devoted to him, creating the Eternal Empire, installing himself as their Immortal Emperor. He formed a new Force-user order called the Knights of Zakuul to serve as his special forces. A subgroup of the Knights, called Scions, used their visions to locate the Eternal Fleet and slaved control of its sentient GEMINI droids to his Eternal Throne. Politics The ruler of the Eternal Empire held the title of Emperor (or, if the ruler was female, Empress), and the overall government system is an absolute monarchy. The head of government and military was the High Justice. The High Justice also apparently was the second in command of the Empire, and had unlimited power when Vaylin held the rank under Arcann's leadership. Military The Eternal Empire's military seemed to be composed primarily of Skytroopers and Knights of Zakuul. It did possess biologists found mainly on the Star Fortresses and other humans as officers, such as the rogue Koth Vortena. Other personnel in the Eternal Empire's military included Paladins, Exarchs, and Overwatch Intelligence agents. During Empress Vaylin's reign the Horizon Guard was formed to serve her directly and to surpass the Knights of Zakuul who failed to defend her brother during the Battle of Odessen. The head of the Eternal Empire's military was the High Justice. Wealth To bring a society from oppressive tribalism into a glorious golden era required significant funding. When Emperor Valkorion began his project, he funneled wealth from the Sith Empire into Zakuul, effectively robbing one empire to fund another. As Valkorion's grand society blossomed, the Eternal Empire turned its view outward, conquering planets and claiming their resources. By the time the Republic and Sith Empire fell, Zakuul had amassed the greatest fortune in the galaxy. Much of it is channeled directly into Zakuul--expansion of the Eternal Fleet, lavish updates to the Spire, generous gifts to the citizens--but the Empire's treasure was so great, it couldn't possibly be spent entirely. The bulk sat idle aboard the massive treasury called the Gilded Star, serving as a symbol of Zakuul's status--and a reminder of the Eternal Empire's power. Society Raised in comfort and safety, Zakuulans wanted for nothing. But despite leading easy lives of intellectual and creative pursuits, they occasionally felt compelled to seek out less high-minded excitement. Oldtown offered an opportunity for Spire citizens to enter another world and indulge their need for exhilaration. Many Zakuulans had paid at least one visit to cheer at the gladiator pits or sample the red light district. Countless more simply ventured down to tour the seedy streets and thrill to the distasteful and the taboo. The key to Zakuulan thrill-seeking was to never face any real danger. Though Spire residents flocked to the delightfully seedy Oldtown, they avoided the truly treacherous Breaktown below it. Arsenal ''' '''Personnel *Skytrooper *Knights of Zakuul *Precursor Battle Droid *GEMINI Droid Vehicles * Eternal Recon Walker Space * Zakuul Dropship * Eternal Fleet Battle Cruiser * Eternal Flagship * Star Fortress ab7545faa4f81880e4b7383cb5a63212--empire-star-wars.jpg bafd37380109c56f08730e288ca6756c.jpg Skytrooper.png|Skytrooper alessandro-baldasseroni-zakuul-fullbody.jpg|Knights of Zakuul 68927be1720ddf8a459e7bba6b7117c8--empire-star-wars.jpg gemini droid.png|GEMINI Droid SWTOR-KotFE.jpg Valkorion.png 107315.jpg 3640dc4e5020b3064e24618c9e3f37f9.jpg Zakuul-Dropship-3.jpg 107316.jpg Arcanns_ship.png swtor_kotfe_eternalfleetflagship_concept.jpg Star_Fortress.png|Star Fortress Category:Star Wars Category:Factions